Wolfgang quotes
This page lists Wolfgang's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wolfgang Tools Base Game *Axe- "Chop!" *Luxury Axe- "Fancy axe more good for chop." *Shovel- "Dirt Spoon!" *Regal Shovel- "Fancy shovel is good hole maker." *Pickaxe- "Pick!" *Opulent Pickaxe- "Fancy pickaxe do better smash." *Razor- "My skin is too strong for hairs!" *Razor (can't shave)- "That cannot be shaved." *Razor (nothing left)- "I cannot shave when there are no hairs." *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I will wait until he is not looking." *Hammer- "Needs sickle!" *Pitchfork- "Reminds me of childhood." Don't Starve Together *Lucy the Axe- *Saddle- "Just need creature mighty enough to hold me!" *War Saddle- "I will ride like king!" Shipwrecked *Machete- *Luxury Machete- Lights Base Game *Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Good bye dark times!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "Is too much fire!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Is good fire!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire is not hot enough." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The darkness is coming!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "Uh oh. It turned off." *Torch- "I attack night with fire stick." *Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." *Torch and Miner Hat (run out)- "Oh no! The light is gone!" *Pumpkin Lantern- "Now is actual head! Wolfgang afraid!" *Lantern- "It keeps me safe from dark." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "Goodbye dark times!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "Is too much fire!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Is good fire!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire is not cold enough." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The darkness is coming!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "Uh oh. It turned off." *Moggles- Don't Starve Together *Willow's Lighter- Shipwrecked *Chiminea- *Bottle Lantern- *Obsidian Fire Pit- Survival Base Game *Backpack- "Is for carry more thing." *Piggyback- "Smelly bag!" *Bird Trap- "I will catch bird!" *Bug Net- "Catch bugs." *Fishing Rod- "Is for get fishy from pond place." *Straw Roll- "Nap time!" *Fur Roll- "So comfy!" *Tent- "It is time for a mighty nap." *Trap- "No trap can hold me!" *Honey Poultice- "I can fix me!" *Healing Salve- "It makes me feel alive." *Heat Stone- "This round rock is like my head!" *Heat Stone (cold)- "Cold rock is useless!" *Heat Stone (warm)- "It's nice to touch." *Heat Stone (hot)- "Is finally hot enough!" *Umbrella- "The rain hurts my mighty skin." *Compass- Depends on location. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- "Furry bag." *Luxury Fan- "Ha! Is as big as head!" *Siesta Lean-to- "Napping place." *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Wolfgang have principles against siesta at night." *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Wolfgang take siesta after eating time." *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "Wolfgang is tense, too tense to relax." *Tent (overheating)- *Tent (burnt)- *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Napping place is gone." *Thermal Stone- "This round rock is like my head!" *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Brrr! Is cold rock!" *Thermal Stone (cold)- "Rock is a little bit cold." *Thermal Stone (warm)- "Is pretty normal rock." *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Is hot enough for Wolfgang!" *Pretty Parasol- "I do not like tiny umbrella." Don't Starve Together *Telltale Heart- "Blib blup! Blib blup! Blib blup!" *Booster Shot- "EeeeEEeeEEE!!" *Water Balloon- *Whirly Fan- "It's so twirly when I run! Haha!" *Bernie- "Is so brave!" *Bernie (inactive)- "Is so cuddly!" *Bernie (broken)- "Is so broken." Shipwrecked *Sea Sack- *Tropical Fan- *Silly Monkey Ball- *Tropical Parasol- *Anti Venom- *ThatchPack- *Palm Leaf Hut- Food Base Game *Crock Pot- "Empty pot make Wolfgang think hungry thoughts." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This take long time." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Is almost cook!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Is time to eat!" *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- *Bee Box- "Bees!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "Bees!" *Bee Box (some honey and full with honey)- "Is ready for harvest!" *Basic and Improved Farm- "I will grow mighty crops here!" *Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Grow my little friends! Grow!" *Basic Farm (finished)- *Improved Farm (finished)- *Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Dirt is not dirty enough to make plants." *Ice Box- "Box what makes cold!" *Drying Rack- "I can dry meat!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "Dry meaty things! Dry!" *Drying Rack (finished)- "Yum, meaty leather!" Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- "Pot is dead." *Bee Box (burnt)- "Bees are burned." *Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "No more growing." *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- *Drying Rack (burnt)- "Cannot dry meat now." *Bucket-o-poop- "Bucket full of smelly." Shipwrecked *Mussel Stick- Science Base Game *Science Machine and Alchemy Engine- "I am not sure how I feel about... science." *Thermal Measurer- "Cold go up! Red go down! *Rainometer- "Splish! Splash!" *Lightning Rod- "Is wire in sky!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "Ooooh, sparks!" *Gunpowder- "Boom pepper!" Reign of Giants *Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Science not so strong after all." *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Flames go up! Thermometer go down!" *Rainometer (burnt)- "Crackle!" *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "Machine know Wolfgang is stronger." *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "I can throw better." *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Are you hungry, machine?" *Electrical Doodad- "Science bean." Shipwrecked *Ice Maker 3000- *Ice Maker 3000 (high)- *Ice Maker 3000 (low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (out)- Fight Base Game *Spear- "It gave me a sliver." *Ham Bat- "Is still good." *Boomerang- "Boom! A rang! Ha!" *Boomerang (hit self)- "Why you hurt me throwing stick?" *Blow Dart- "Dart do pain to enemies." *Sleep Dart- "Dart do sleeping to enemies." *Fire Dart- "Careful, Wolfgang." *Football Helmet- "Is hat for make tackling." *Grass Suit- "Is prickly." *Log Suit- "Is almost strong as belly!" *Marble Suit- "I tie rocks to muscles." *Bee Mine- "Is ball full of anger bees." *Tooth Trap- "It bites bottoms from below!" *Shelmet- "Keeps my head safe." *Snurtle Shell Armour- "Is sticky inside." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Scalemail- "Wolfgang not need protection." *Morning Star- "Wolfgang like fists better." *Weather Pain- "Spin and spin!" Don't Starve Together *Battle Helm- *Battle Spear- *Battle Spear Gun- *Tail o' Three Cats- "Good to floss teeth with." Shipwrecked *Poison Spear- *Poison Dart- *Coconade- *Coconade (lit)- *Spear Gun- *Poison Spear Gun- *Cutlass Supreme- *Obsidian Spear Gun- *Trident- *Cactus Spike- *Seashell Suit- *Limestone Suit- *Cactus Armour- Structures Base Game *Birdcage- "Is home for my birdies." *Birdcage (occupied)- "Hello birdie!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "I should be quiet!" *Pig House- "The door is too small for me." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Where did he go?" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Hey! come out here, pig man!" *Rabbit Hutch- "I hear nomming inside." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Scratchy straws!" *Hay Wall (placed)- "Wall is made of grass!" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pokey sticks!" *Wood Wall (placed)- "Hello, pointy sticks!" *Stone Wall (inventory)- "Piles of rocks!" *Stone Wall (placed)- "Wall is strong like me!" *Chest- "I put my stuff in there!" *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "It's full." *Sign- "Is no time for reading signs!" *Potted Fern- Reign of Giants *Pig House (burnt)- "Pig home is gone." *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Nomming is over." *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- *Chest (burnt)- "Nothing will stay inside." *Scaled Chest- "Chest is not afraid of fire." *Sign (burnt)- "Sign can't be read." Don't Starve Together *Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "I hear tiny grumbles!" *Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "His tiny stomach is empty!" *Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Birdie? Are you ok?" *Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "He is not ok." *Directional Sign (empty)- "Practice my letters!" *Moon Rock Wall (inventory)- "Very light but surprisingly tough." *Moon Rock Wall (placed)- "Spacey and smooth!" *Wardrobe- "Box of clothes!" *Wardrobe (burnt)- "Box all gone." Shipwrecked *Sand Castle- *Limestone Wall (inventory)- *Limestone Wall (placed)- *Sandbag- *Seaworthy- *Buoy- Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Carpeted Flooring- "It's surprisingly scratchy." *Cobblestones- "Hastily cobbled stones." *Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." *Fungal Turf- *Blue Fungal Turf- *Other Turfs- "A chunk of ground." Reign of Giants *Deciduous Turf- *Sandy Turf- Don't Starve Together *Scaled Flooring- Shipwrecked *Meadow Turf- *Jungle Turf- *Volcano Turf- *Beach Turf- *Tidal Marsh Turf- *Ashy Turf- *Snakeskin Rug- Refine Base Game *Rope- "Strong! Like me!" *Boards- "I break log to make board!" *Cut Stone- "I crush rock to make brick!" *Papyrus- "Is like paper" *Purple Gem- "Prettier rock." *Nightmare Fuel- "Scary stuff." Shipwrecked *Cloth- *Limestone- *Empty Bottle- Magic Base Game *Meat Effigy- "I'm not going to die." *Prestihatitator- "Hat not just for head." *Shadow Manipulator- "What has Wolfgang done?" *Pan Flute- "I can play folk song." *Night Light- "Is strange glow." *Night Armour- "Is like wearing scary little rag!" *Dark Sword- "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" *One-man Band- "Is big and loud. I like!" *Bat Bat- "This club makes me feel funny." *Belt of Hunger- *Chilled Amulet- "Would make good ice cube!" *Nightmare Amulet- "This amulet... it frightens Wolfgang." *Life Giving Amulet- "Is very pretty." *Fire Staff- "Is staff for make fire. Careful, Wolfgang." *Ice Staff- "Is my cold stick!" *Telelocator Staff- "It gives me a headache." *Telelocator Focus (charged)- "Glow is good sign." *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- *Telelocator Socket (full)- *Telelocator Socket (empty)- Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Better him than real life Wolfgang." *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Hat also for burning." *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Well, is over now." *Old Bell- "Bell make dainty sound." Shipwrecked *Piratihatitator- *Piratihatitator (burnt)- Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- "Is pokey." *Rabbit Earmuffs- "Now I look like little bunny!" *Straw Hat and Beefalo Hat- "Is good hat!" *Beekeeper Hat- "Is hat for to protect from stinger bees." *Feather Hat- "Is silly hat of feather. Is Wolfgang bird now?" *Winter Hat- "It make ears happy in cold!" *Top Hat- "Is good hat!" *Dapper Vest- "Is vest with pattern for fancy man." *Breezy Vest- "Is warm and fuzzy nose." *Puffy Vest- "I'm real cozy in this nose." *Bush Hat- "I am so sneaky!" *Garland- "Is so pretty!" *Walking Cane- "I can walk AND hit things!" Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- "Now Wolfgang not trust himself." *Fashion Melon- "Why not wear melon on head! Haha!" *Ice Cube- "Why put big ice on head?" *Rain Coat- "Dry is nice." *Rain Hat- "Is like water off mole's back." *Summer Frest- "A vest's a vest." *Floral Shirt- "Is vacation shirt." *Eyebrella- "Is always looking up." *Hibearnation Vest- "Big bear shirt." Shipwrecked *Brain of Thought- *Snakeskin Hat- *Snakeskin Jacket- *Blubber Suit- *Windbreaker- *Particulate Purifier- *Sleek Hat- *Shark Tooth Crown- *Dumbrella- Nautical Shipwrecked *Log Raft- *Raft- *Row Boat- *Cargo Boat- *Armoured Boat- *Boat Repair Kit- *Thatch Sail- *Cloth Sail- *Snakeskin Sail- *Feather Lite Sail- *Iron Wind- *Boat Torch- *Boat Lantern- *Boat Cannon- *Sea Trap- *Sea Trap (placed)- *Trawl Net- *Trawl Net (equipped)- *Trawl Net (full)- *Trawl Net (extremely full)- *Spyglass- *Super Spyglass- *Captain Hat- "Look at Wolfgang! He is captain now!" *Pirate Hat- *Life Jacket- Volcanic Shipwrecked *Obsidian Machete- *Obsidian Axe- *Obsidian Spear- *Obsidian Armour- *Obsidian Coconade- *Howling Conch- *Sail Stick- Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- "Is pretty rock." *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- "Stack of old rocks!" *Thulecite Wall (placed)- "Old wall is strong!" *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "No bad light." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "The bad light comes soon." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The bad light is here and getting stronger." *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "I think the bad light not get stronger." *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Bad light time is ending." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Good time is soon." *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- *The Lazy Forager- "I can wear it around my neck." *Magiluminescence- "Is glowing yellow." *Construction Amulet- "What is this thing?" *The Lazy Explorer- "Better to walk I think." *Star Caller's Staff- "Pretty gem sits in stick." *Deconstruction Staff- "This stick has a green gem on it." *Pick/Axe- "Chop and dig! I can do that all day." *Thulecite Crown- "Is hat for king." *Thulecite Suit- "Protect me? I don't need it!" *Thulecite Club- "Is creepy." *Houndius Shootius- "I must place this." *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "Mighty structure will help me fight!" Books Don't Starve Together *Birds of the World- *Applied Horticulture- *Sleepytime Stories- *The End is Nigh!- *On Tentacles- *Joy of Volcanology- Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- "Hello, tree!" *Lumpy Evergreen- "Cheer up, tree!" *Spiky Tree- "Is spikey." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Ha! I have prevailed!" *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "I chopped the spikes off!" *Evergreen (burning)- "I broke it." *Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- *Spiky Tree (burning)- "I burn the spikes off!" *Evergreen (burnt)- "Is small and broken now." *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Is spikey and black now" *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- *Evergreen (sapling)- "It will be tree soon." *Log (normal and burning)- "Is thick like my arm." *Charcoal- "Is like holding tiny dead tree." *Pine Cone- "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" *Marble Tree- "Defensive tree here!" *Totally Normal Tree- "Tree is spooky!" *Living Log- "Creepy face log!" *Sapling- "Puny tree! I am stronger than you!" *Sapling (picked)- "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tree is floppy!" *Sapling (burning)- "Oops." *Sapling (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." *Twigs- "Puny twigs! I can break them!" *Grass Tuft- "Is grass." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "I have defeated the grass!" *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Not good!" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." *Cut Grass- "I made a pile of grass." *Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Is full of food-balls!" *Berry Bush (picked)- "Eating part is gone." *Berry Bush (barren)- "I need to poop on it." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." *Reeds- "Is watery grass." *Reeds (picked)- "I have beaten the reeds!" *Reeds (burning)- "Not good!" *Cut Reeds- "I made a clump of reeds." *Plant- "Leafy!" *Plant (growing)- "Is still growing." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Is tasty now." *Marsh Plant- "Is plant." *Spiky Bush- "Is thorny." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- *Spiky Bush (burning)- *Spiky Bush (picked up)- *Flower- "They are very pretty." *Petals- "These smell nice." *Evil Flower- "Is not potato." *Dark Petals- "They make my brain hurt." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Is mushy room." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Mushy room is hiding!" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I already took that mushy room." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Blue Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- "Hello, tree!" *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "Ha! I have prevailed!" *Birchnut Tree (burning)- "I broke it." *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Is small and broken now." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "It will be tree soon." *Sapling (withered)- "Puny tree could not take heat." *Grass Tuft (withered)- "Grass has been defeated by heat." *Berry Bush (withered)- "Is too hot for bush." *Plant (withered)- "Is sad and dried plant." *Birchnut- "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" *Cactus- "Wolfgang not like sharp plant." *Cactus (after picking) "Pointy is not fair!" *Cactus (picked) "Ha! Is flat plant." *Tumbleweed- "Come back little tumbling ball!" Shipwrecked *Bamboo Patch- *Jungle Tree- *Viney Bush- *Bamboo Patch (chopped)- *Jungle Tree (chopped)- *Viney Bush (chopped)- *Bamboo Patch (burning)- *Jungle Tree (burning)- *Viney Bush (burning)- *Bamboo Patch (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (burnt)- *Viney Bush (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- *Jungle Tree Seed- *Bamboo- *Vine- *Brainy Sprout- *Mangrove Tree- *Mangrove Tree (burnt)- *Palm Tree- "Such Happylooking tree." *Palm Tree (sapling)- *Palm Tree Seed- *Palm Leaf- "Hair from a tree." *Regular Jungle Tree- *Sweet Potato- *Seaweed- *Seaweed (planted)- *Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- "Oh, beehive!" *Killer Bee Hive- "Mind says no. Muscles say yes!" *Honeycomb- "Bee used to live inside." *Hound Mound- "Is house of bones." *Bones- "Wimpy woof dog was not strong enough." *Touch Stone- "Hop on Rock!" *Harp Statue- "Where is pretty music?" *Marble Pillar- "Is too heavy to lift." *Marble- "I can lift!" *Rundown House- "The house was not strong enough." *Merm Head- "What a handsome devil!" *Pig Head- "Why Long Face?" *Pig Torch- "How is fire made?" *Basalt- "Is stronger even than me!" *Boulder- "Is hard! Like me!" *Rocks- "Is rock. What not you get?" *Flint- "Is rock, but pointy-er." *Nitre- "Is rock, but different." *Gold Nugget- "Money is for tiny men!" *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "Scary! Is propably full of bones!" *Grave (dug)- "I am sorry, dead peoples." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Dirty dirt." *Animal Tracks- "Animal went this way." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "No animal here." *Animal Tracks (found)- "Animal is close." *Wooden Thing- "Strange rock. Do I sit on?" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is coming together now." *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I do not fear what lies beyond!" *Ring Thing- "I will bend into perfect circle!" *Crank Thing- "Bendy thing is made of metal!" *Box Thing- "Has little lever." *Metal Potato Thing- "Ha ha! Ha ha! What ugly potato!" *Worm Hole (closed)- "Like soft pillow, growing on ground." *Worm Hole (open)- "It can not harm this man!" *Worm Hole (exited)- "It makes me feel alive!" *Pond- "Is all wet." *Skeleton- "Not enough muscle." *Spider Den- "The bugs are hiding in there." *Spider Eggs- "Nasty spider eggs." *Rabbit Hole- "You can not hide forever, jumping meat!" *Walrus Camp- "How do they all fit?" *Walrus Camp (summer)- "Is locked." Reign of Giants *Ice- "Good for refreshing drink." *Mini Glacier- "Rocks made of water." *Mini Glacier (melted)- "I cannot grab water." *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- "Animal tracks is mud now." *Burrow- "Mole hole." *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Is busy time in rabbit home." *Rundown House (burnt)- *Merm Head (burnt)- "Not so nice looking now." *Pig Head (burnt)- "Why no face?" *Hollow Stump- "Stump is suspicious." *Hollow Stump (empty)- "Wolfgang more comfortable now that stump is empty." *Glommer's Statue- "Why statue is not flying?" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Smash!" *Skeleton (self)- "Where did all muscles go?!" Don't Starve Together *Jury-Rigged Portal- "It's rickety, but it appears to function. After a fashion..." *Florid Postern- *Magma- *Moon Rock- "That rock came from the moon." Shipwrecked *Crabbit Den- *Fishermerm's Hut- *Merm Hut- *Prime Ape Hut- *Shoal- *Wildbore House- *Wobster Den- *Coral Reef- *Coral- *Limpet Rock- *Limpet Rock (picked)- "Tiny snails are gone for now." *Limpet Rock (withered)- *Magma Pile- *Krissure- *Steamer Trunk- *Sandy Pile- "I hate sands." *Sand- *Sharkitten Den- *Volcano- *Suspicious Bubbles- *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- *Tidal Pool- *Lava Pool- *Mussels- *Buried Treasure- *Slot Machine- *Electric Isosceles- *Octopus Chest- *Debris- *Crate- *Wildbore Head- "Very gross." *Wildbore Head (burnt)- *Seashell- "Wolfgang keep bowl of these on coffee table at home." *Poisonous Hole- *Gunpowder Barrel- *X Marks the Spot- *Fishbone- *Grassy Thing- *Screw Thing- *Wooden Potato Thing- *Volcano Staff- Nature- Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- "Even I am not that mighty." *Sinkhole- "World has belly button!" *Rope to Surface- "Is dark and scary down here." *Red Mushtree- "Mushy bush." *Green Mushtree- "Mushy shrub." *Blue Mushtree- "Big mushtree is big." *Light Flower- "Is light plant." *Light Bulb- "Is food?" *Stalagmite- "Is pointy." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rock reaching for the roof." *Spilagmite- "Spiders everywhere." *Slurtle Mound- "Hole full of slugs." *Splumonkey Pod- *Fern- "Pretty plant!" *Foliage- "I killed the pretty plant." *Cave Banana Tree- "Hello, upside-down tree!" Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- "Ugly, ugly, ugly." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "Is broken altar." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Is nasty, creepy, altar." *Algae- *Broken Clockworks- "Metal junk." *Relic- "Is junk?" *Relic (broken)- *Thulecite Fragments- *Cave Lichen- "I'm lichen this!" *Ornate Chest- "Fancy box!" *Large Ornate Chest- *Nightmare Light- "Is light, but not good light." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked *Obsidian Workbench- *Coffee Plant- *Coffee Plant (picked)- *Coffee Plant (barren)- *Coffee Plant (withered)- *Coffee Plant (picked up)- *Elephant Cactus- *Elephant Cactus (active)- *Elephant Cactus (withered)- *Elephant Cactus (picked up)- *Obsidian Boulder- *Obsidian- *Charcoal Boulder- *Burnt Ash Tree- *Dragoon Den- "I approve." *Dragoon Saliva- *Woodlegs' Cage- *Woodlegs (free)- *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (closed)- *Volcano (exit)- "Wolfgang has made new friends!" Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- "Horsey Horse!" *Clockwork Bishop- "Padre!" *Clockwork Rook- "This one jumps the queen!" *Damaged Knight- *Damaged Bishop- "Is angry man. Should relax." *Damaged Rook- "Is no match for my mighty chest!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Show yourself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Ow! It got me!" *Hound- "Woof!" *Red Hound- "Bark!" *Blue Hound- "Bow wow!" *Hound's Tooth- "Puppy tooth!" *Spider- "He has scary face!" *Spider Warrior- "This one is extra scary." *Spider (sleeping)- "Walk quietly and he might not see me." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I think not smart to poke it." *Spider (dead)- "Is made of sticky goo!" *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Not scary now!" *Spider Gland- "Squishy and wobbly!" *Silk- "Is too fancy." *Krampus- "Scary goat man! Run!" *Krampus Sack- "I have goat man's sack." *Merm- "Is fishy man!" *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous" *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "Yuck! Slimy!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (1)- "Lots of little friends!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (2)- "Time to pole dance!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- "Tiny tentacle baby thing! Ha!" *Guardian Pig- "Is bad piggie!" *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- "Angry piggie!" *Ghost- "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" *MacTusk- "Sea cow man!" *Wee MacTusk- "You think you are mightier than old man?" *Walrus Tusk- "Sea cow man tooth!" *Tam o' Shanter- "I have sea cow man's hat!" *Mosquito- "Reminds me of uncle!" *Mosquito (picked up)- "No more blood for you!" *Mosquito Sack- "Uncle did not have gut like this." *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- "Is scared spider!" *Spitter- "Ptoo! Ptoo!" *Batilisk- "Flying mousey!" *Snurtle- "Spirally!" *Slurtle- "Ha! You are slow!" *Slurtle Slime- "Boom snot!" *Broken Shell- "Is broken." *Lureplant- "You cannot fool Wolfgang!" *Fleshy Bulb- "Ah ha! Who is tricky now?" *Eyeplant- "They are not what they seem." *Slurper- "No! No! Stay off head!" *Ancient Guardian- "Strong! Like me! I like him!" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Scary spider from above." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "Did not expect this!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "Pretty light." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Is dirt moving?" Reign of Giants *Varg- "Big puppy!" *Poison Birchnut Tree- "Is big and angry tree." *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnutter- "Is small and angry nut." Don't Starve Together *Ewecus- "Look so friendly and cuddly." *Lavae- "I must run!" Shipwrecked *Floaty Boaty Knight- *Flup- *Poison Mosquito- *Snake- *Poison Snake- *Spider Warrior (venomous)- *Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- *Sea Hound- *Stink Ray- *Swordfish- *White Whale- *White Whale Carcass- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Dragoon- Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- "Is hair-cow thing!" *Beefalo (following)- "Hair-cow is follow me!" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "Hair-cow is sleeping." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Hair-cow has no more hair." *Beefalo Wool- "I make clothes of hair-cow." *Beefalo Horn- "Is hair-cow horn. Wolfgang hear hair-cow." *Baby Beefalo- "Baby hair-cow!" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Nearby Bees- *Bee- "Is fat and angry looking." *Killer Bee- "Angry bee!" *Bee (picked up)- "Is safely in my pocket." *Killer bee (picked up)- "My angry bee!" *Stinger- "Is sharp like skewer!" *Pig- "Hello pig. How are you?" *Pig (following)- "Is friend now!" *Pig (dead)- "No! The pig is dead!" *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- "Why long butt? Ha ha, Wolfgang is funny man." *Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Hello rabbit!" *Bunny Puff- "Puffy!" *Frog- "Hey little froggy, froggy." *Frog (sleeping)- "Is asleep." *Frog (dead)- "Is delicacy in my country." *Koalefant- "Nose meat!" *Winter Koalefant- "So soft, I want to squish it!" *Rock Lobster- "He is mighty! Like me!" *Pengull- "Funny walking birds!" *Splumonkey- "Ugly monkey man!" Reign of Giants *Buzzard- "Carry on." *Catcoon- "Wolfgang does not trust it." *Cat Tail- "Wiggly cat part!" *Volt Goat- "Hello, goat." *Volt Goat (charged)- "Is flash before eyes." *Volt Goat Horn- "Tiny lightning bone." Shipwrecked *Blue Whale- "I will devour you!" *Blue Whale Carcass- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Bottlenosed Ballphin- *Jellyfish- *Jellyfish (picked up)- *Water Beefalo- *Water Beefalo (following)- *Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Prime Ape- *Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- "Is pretty flutterby!" *Butterfly (picked up)- "My pet!" *Crow- "I do not like birds." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Snowbird- "Life in frozen wastes" *Crow (picked up)- "He is squaky." *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather." *Crimson feather- "A redbird feather." *Azure feather- "A snowbird feather" *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It is eye bone. Eye bone connect to face bone." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It sleeps now." *Eye Bone (ashes)- *Chester- "Strange box with legs." *Rabbit- "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" *Beardling- *Rabbit (picked up)- "He is my friend." *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "Sparkly!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "My pocket is sparkles!" *Mandrake- "Is strange plant." *Mandrake (following)- "Little plant man friend!" *Mandrake (dead)- "Little plant man is died!" *Mandrake (cooked)- "Little plant man is food?" *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, Wolfgang must have hit head." Reign of Giants *Glommer- "Why you follow me, weird bug?" *Glommer's Flower- "Is shiny flower." *Glommer's Flower (dead)- "Is sad and shiny flower." *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Is burned pieces of flower from I teleport!" *Glommer's Wings- "Small like fairy wings." *Glommer's Goop- "Weird bug make weird poop." *Moleworm (underground)- "Stay underground where you are safe from Wolfgang." *Moleworm (aboveground)- "Now you will know Wolfgang's strength!" *Moleworm (held)- "Wolfgang have mercy for tiny soft animal." Don't Starve Together *Extra-Adorable Lavae- "Tiny baby seems happy." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Tiny baby is hungry." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Tiny baby is starving!" *Lavae Egg- "Is made of rock?" *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "Little egg... seems comfortable." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "Little egg is shivering." *Lavae Tooth- "What a mighty tooth!" Shipwrecked *Crabbit- *Crabbit (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Bioluminescence- *Shifting Sands- *Dogfish- *Sharkitten- *Packim Baggims- *Parrot- *Parrot Pirate- *Seagull- *Toucan- *Doydoy- *Doydoy Nest- *Doydoy Feather- *Doydoy Egg- *Fried Doydoy Egg- *Baby Doydoy- *Teen Doydoy- *Parrot (picked up)- *Parrot Pirate (picked up)- *Seagull (picked up)- *Toucan (picked up)- *Doydoy (picked up)- *Baby Doydoy (picked up)- *Teen Doydoy (picked up)- *Wobster- *Fishermerm- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- "Is tallest bird!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty" *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" *Tallbird Egg- "There is bird inside." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Cooked bird. Good for breakfast!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Little bird is trying to get out." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "This egg is too crunchy." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is too hot for little bird!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Bird is like ice cube!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I wait for bird." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Bird comes soon." *Smallbird- "Is very small bird." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Small bird is hungry." *Smallbird (starving)- "Small bird will die from starving." *Smallish Tallbird- "Hah! Not so tall." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Is hungry, and noisy." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Is hungry, noisy and angry!" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "What I do to deserve this?" Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- "Is wood man!" *Spider Queen- "Oh no! Walking bug house!" *Spider Hat- "Is like smooch from giant bug." *Deerclops- "He looks mightier than me" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Yuck yuck yuck!" *Ancient Guardian- "Strong! Like me! I like him!" *Guardian's Horn- "Is trophy from mighty foe." Reign of Giants *Bearger- "Wolfgang not want to fight big bear." *Thick Fur- "Is like hair on Wolfgang chest." *Moose/Goose- "Very strange creature." *Moose/Goose Egg- "Breakfast for whole family!" *Mosling- "Mmmm. Is still breakfast, I think." *Down Feather- "Tickle tickle tickle!" *Dragonfly- "I confuse: is dragonfly or a dragon-fly?" *Scales- "Glowy scales." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Is hot mouth germs." *Lava Spit (cool)- "Is cold, hard mouth germs." Shipwrecked *Palm Treeguard- *Quacken- *Quacken Tentacles- *Chest of the Depths- *Sealnado- *Turbine Blades- *Magic Seal- *Tiger Shark- *Eye of the Tiger Shark- *Shark Gills- Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" *Pig King- "Ha! Is good people!" *Wes (trapped)- "Is puny man trapped by statue men." *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "Foot is too big!" *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked *Yaarctopus- Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- "Poor birdy." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Yum!" *Monster Meat- "It is not looking like food." *Meat- "Meat makes me strong!" *Morsel- "I need more meat!" *Cooked Monster Meat- "I still do not want to eat this." *Cooked Meat- "I made meat good with fire!" *Cooked Morsel- "It is even smaller cooked!" *Monster Jerky- "Look like leather taste like leather" *Jerky and Small Jerky- "Looks like leather, taste like meat!" *Leafy Meat- "What is this, food for little baby man?" *Cooked Leafy Meat- "Is slightly better now." *Drumstick- "Leg meat for make legs more strong." *Fried Drumstick- "Eat off bone is good." *Fish- "Is fishy." *Cooked Fish- "Meat from water still make Wolfgang strong." *Eel- "I must cook this!" *Cooked Eel- "I have cooked it." *Koalefant Trunk- "Is floppy nose." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Is floppy hairy nose." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Is cooked nose." *Frog Legs- "Is delicacy in my country!" *Cooked Frog Legs- "Is mostly taste like chicken." *Batilisk Wing- "Is all hairy and gross." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Crispy!" Shipwrecked *Dead Dogfish- *Dead Swordfish- *Tropical Fish- *Dead Jellyfish- *Cooked Jellyfish- *Raw Fish- *"Ballphin Free" Tuna- *Fish Steak- *Fish Morsel- *Cooked Fish Morsel- *Limpets- *Cooked Limpets- *Mussel- *Cooked Mussel- *Shark Fin- *Dead Wobster- *Cooked Wobster- *Bile-Covered Slop- *Dragoon Heart- Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries and Cave Banana- "Is tasty!" *Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." *Durian- "Oh it smells!" *Pomegranate- "Look like smartypants' brain." *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them" *Cooked Cave Banana- "Is warm and tasty!" *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." *Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" *Sliced Pomegranate- "Ha ha ha! I cook brain! Not so smart now." Reign of Giants *Watermelon- "So many seeds." *Watermelon (cooked)- "I cook seeds out of melon." Shipwrecked *Coconut- *Halved Coconut- *Roasted Coconut- Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn and Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "Is hiding?" *Carrot (picked)- "Is food. I guess." *Pumpkin- "Is big as head of weakling man! Not Wolfgang head." *Eggplant- "Is not egg!" *Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." *Hot Pumpkin- "I cook your head, puny man! I am strongest Wolfgang." *Braised Eggplant- "Has no yolk! Yolk is strongest part!" *Red Cap- "Oh! Is pretty and shiny!" *Green Cap- "Is for salads. Blech." *Blue Cap- "Is good for me, I think." *Cooked Cap- "Is not same." *Glow Berry- "Pretty light." *Lichen- "I'm lichen this!" Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- "Spiky plant meat." *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Is safe now." *Cactus Flower- "Is not worth it." Don't Starve Together *Lesser Glow Berry- "Nice little light." Shipwrecked *Seaweed- "A weed, from the sea." *Roasted Seaweed- "Wolfgang's strong stomach will destroy this!" *Sweet Potato- *Cooked Sweet Potato- *Coffee Beans- *Roasted Coffee Beans- Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Bacon and Eggs- "Food has yolks! And Meat! More strong!" *Butter Muffin- "Wolfgang did not know about bug muffin. I will taste." *Dragonpie- "Pie made of funny red fruit." *Fishsticks- "Ha ha, is funny name." *Fish Tacos- "Wolfgang hopes is not too spicy for Wolfgang." *Fist Full of Jam- "Oozes like tiny enemy I crush in hand." *Froggle Bunwich- "Is sandwich with tasty leg meat." *Fruit Medley- "Is cup of teensy fruits." *Honey Ham- "Big meat with sweet is good meat." *Honey Nuggets- "Small meats with sweet still is good meat." *Kabobs- "Eat off stick is good." *Mandrake Soup- "Little plant man is for make soup!" *Meatballs- "Ball of meats make me strong!" *Meaty Stew- "Is stew full of strong meat." *Monster Lasagna- "Tastes like hairs and meats with noodle." *Pierogi- "Wolfgang love perogie!" *Powdercake- "Is made of nothings!" *Pumpkin Cookies- "Is tasty cookie." *Ratatouille- "Is food. Sort of." *Stuffed Eggplant- *Taffy- "Is sweet candy thing." *Turkey Dinner- "Is good feast of bird meat." *Unagi- "Food makes me mighty!" *Waffles- "Why does bread have holes?" *Wet Goop- "Wolfgang ruin food!" Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- "Is not spinach, but maybe still work!" *Ice Cream- "Well, is Sunday after all." *Melonsicle- "Ha! Melon on a stick." *Trail Mix- "Berries and nuts, berries and nuts!" *Spicy Chili- "Haha, nothing is too spicy for Wolfgang!" *Guacamole- "Wolfgang does not trust green mush." Shipwrecked *Banana Pop- *Bisque- *California Roll- *Ceviche- *Coffee- *Jelly-O Pop- *Lobster Bisque- *Lobster Dinner- *Seafood Gumbo- *Shark Fin Soup- *Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- "Too small too eat." *Carrot Seeds- "Seeds is too small." *Corn Seeds- "Is seeds for grow corn." *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "I use this to grow funny fruit." *Durian Seeds- "Tiny baby spiky fruit plant." *Eggplant Seeds- "Teensy fake egg plant." *Pomegranate Seeds- "Is piece of brain?" *Pumpkin Seeds- "This grow food size of wimpy head." *Roasted Seeds- "Fire make bigger. Can eat now." *Honey- "Is yum!" *Butterfly Wings- "No fly without wings!" *Butter- "Is buttery, and taste like insect." *Rot- "Is ball of yuck!" *Rotten Egg- "Stinky!" Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- "Wolfgang cook tree out of nut." *Electric Milk- *Watermelon Seeds- Don't Starve Together *Phlegm- "A ha ha ha! Boogers! Oh ho ho!" Shipwrecked *Blubber- *Brainy Matter- *Sweet Potato Seeds- Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- "It's a... thing." *Gears- "HA, Who is stronger now?" *Ash- "Is skeleton of fire." *Red, Blue, Yellow, and Orange Gem- "Pretty rock." *Green Gem- "Is pretty and not be crushed. Like me!" *Beard Hair- "Gross. These are not from my face." *Manure- "Smelly!" *Guano- "More poop." *Graveyard Trinkets- "Is junk, I think." *Slurper Pelt- Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- "I crush skull!" *Bone Shards- "Wolfgang crush into even smaller bones!" Don't Starve Together *Pile o' Balloons- *Codex Umbra- *Steel Wool- "Is like my arm hair." Shipwrecked *Venom Gland- *Dubloons- *Message in a Bottle- *Seashell- "Tiny shell would crush easily in my hand." *Snakeskin- *Orange Soda- *Voodoo Doll- *Ukulele- *License Plate- *Ancient Vase- *Brain Cloud Pill- *Wine Bottle Candle- *Broken AAC Device- *One True Earring- *Old Boot- *Iron Key- "Boring key!" *Bone Key- "Spooky key!" *Golden Key- "Pretty key!" Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- "Next time I will be mightier!" *Obelisk (sane, down)- "Hah. I step over tiny obstacle." *Obelisk (insane, up)- "Is in my way." *Obelisk (sane, up)- "Is beautiful." *Obelisk (insane, down)- "Is hiding underground." *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "Is robot box." *Divining Rod (cold)- "Robot box is talking." *Divining Rod (warm)- "Ha, that is good one, Robot box!" *Divining Rod (warmer)- "Robot box is getting angry!" *Divining Rod (hot)- "Robot box is scaring me!" *Divining Rod Base- "I wonder what it does." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" *Maxwell's Door- "Door with mouth, say ahhhh!" *Maxwell's Phonograph- "Their musics are bad." *Maxwell's Light- "Scary light!" *Maxwell Statue- "Man is rock now! Very tricky..." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Whoever left this here is bad fella!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Whoever activate this bad fella!" *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Is ball full of anger mosquitos." *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "Scary lock!" *Nightmare Throne- "That doesn't look comfortable." *Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Scary chair scare him!" *Female character on Nightmare Throne- "Scary chair scare her!" *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Scary chair scare it!" Announcements Base Game *Generic- "What is this thing?" *Freedom- *Freezing- "Brrr, is frosty!" *Turning Winter- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Battlecry- "I will punch you!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "I am sorry, my friend!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Die, Evil scary bug!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "I am still stronger, scary bug!" *Leaving combat- "Ha! I win!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "You keep running!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I forgive you, pig man." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He ran away from me." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "He knows I am stronger." *Activated a Bee Mine- "Bees! Nasty stinging bug men!" *Dusk- "The scary time is coming soon." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "I cannot see! I am scared!" *Doing things in the dark- "Help me! It is dark!" *Failed to do something- "I am not mighty enough to do that." *Failed to craft something- "I need to gather more things to make that." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's to bright out." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My mighty belly does not allow that!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "That's too dangerous." *Hounds are coming- "I hear puppies!" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "My mighty arms can carry no more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "Tastes funny." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Ew! Tastes like garbage!" *Eating (painful food)- "Oooooh. I have belly ache." *Hungry- "My mighty belly is empty!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." *Turning from Normal to Wimpy - "I am not feeling so good." *Turning from Normal to Mighty - "I AM MIGHTY!" *Turning from Mighty to Normal - "I need to filly my mighty belly again!" *Turning from Wimpy to Normal - "Wolfgang is better." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Lightning is weak compared to Wolfgang clothes!" *Overheating- "Hah, is sticky and hot!" *Tree Shelter- "Wolfgang hide under tree." *Wetness (low)- "Water time." *Wetness (medium)- "Wolfgang does not like bath time." *Wetness (high)- "It is like sitting in pond." *Wetness (highest)- "Wolfgang is maybe now made of water." *Dropping tool while wet- "Is too slippery for holding!" *Smoldering item- "Is almost on fire." *Burnt- "Burny is not fair!" *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- *Sealnado is coming- *Map border approaching- *Entering map border- *Exiting map border- *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- *Deadly Feast- *Skull Chest- *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- *Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- Trivia *Wolfgang's examination quote for Flower Salad may be a reference to Popeye the Sailor Man, who is known for his consumption of spinach that gives him great strength. *His examination quote for Trail Mix may be a reference to this commercial's jingle. *His examination quote for the Eye Bone is a reference to the song (commonly changed to teach children things) Dem Bones. *His examination quote for the Splumonkey is the same as a quote said by Pigs when the player is nearby in earlier versions of the game. pl:Cytaty Wolfgang'a Category:Character Quotes Category:Articles need revision